Colección de recuerdos III
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Parte 3: Un deseo de posesión exclusiva ¿Qué pasa cuando tu mejor amiga está con personas que no son de fiar? Candy siempre lo había pensado muy bien, aunque nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie... Quería encerrar a Ella para siempre, y no dejar que ninguna persona la mire... Después de todo más que su mejor amiga, era su novia, su propiedad, su todo... Ya era hora de ser la ama y dueña


Colegio real San Pablo, Londres, Inglatera… Tiempos actuales

Dos jóvenes estaban hablando en uno de los pasillos oscuros del enorme instituto católico, una joven peli naranja de pelo recogido y una peligris de cabello largo estaban hablando en voz baja mientras una sombra sin querer queriendo metía sus oídos ante esa esa extraña conversación

-No pasara nada, esa niña del hogar de Pony no aguantará nada el alcohol- Decía la peligris sonriendo con algo de malicia mientras se pegaba su espalda a la pared con manos en el bolsillo

-Pero Luisa, ¿Crees que eso es buena idea?- Comentó la pelinaranja al respecto

-Nah, de eso no te preocupes María. Esa niña tonta no se lo dirá a nadie

-Ja, aunque esa niña boba lo descubra

-Además, como ella es tan miedosa le dará mucha vergüenza denunciarlo

-¿Pero a quién exactamente? Ya hay dos chicas de ese horrible lugar

-Sería una idea si lo hiciéramos con esa Candy pero…

-La amiguita obviamente será más retrasada que esa dama de establo, es la más llorica de ambas

-Sí, buena idea jajaja

-Así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

No contaban que esa sombra las miraba de alguna manera fija, dio pasos al frente de manera lenta como precavida mientras las dos jóvenes perpetradoras estaban mudas de la impresión mientras el ser oscuro desenfundaba lo que podría ser una katana de una madera muy lisa hasta parar en seco frente a las instigadoras.

-Oigan, ustedes dos… Son bastantes listas

-Pero, esa no es…

-Tú… ¿Acaso eres…?

La sombra enfundaba su espada de madera mientras unos destellos verdes de manera tenue salían de su oscura mirada

-Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima… LAS MATARÉ

-¿Vas a matarnos?- Reclamó la peligris al ver el arma de ébano

-¿Matarlas? Ustedes par de desgracias no valen ni que las maten… Pero si es menester lo haría

-Tú, una niña de establo a quién no le importa lo que ocurra- Opinó la pelinaranja quién parecía conocer a la persona entre las sombras

-No careces con algo de importancia- En eso la peligris sacó un fajo de dinero- ¿Quieres que te paguen? Te daremos esto…

-No necesito su sucio dinero… Eliza como ustedes pueden controlar a un perro con alimento, a la gente con dinero pero nunca a alguien de buen corazón después de todo no me agrada eso de la alta sociedad en la que ustedes alardean vivir

-¡Eres un ser despreciable!

-Las despreciables son otras

-Una dama de establo…

-¿Cuánto te pagaremos?

-Eso díganlo a mi espada- La susodicha "Dama de establo" acercó tanto su arma como a su persona mientras ambas chicas malvadas quedaban aterradas y en silencio hasta que un fondo negro invadió la escena junto a unos gritos de terror

(…)

Annie estaba en un pasillo del colegio británico mientras leía unas palpituras de piano, en eso apareció Candy que miraba con curiosidad las cosas que hacía su amiga ya que momentos antes practicaba para un recital

-Annie, ¿Luego del colegio estás ocupada?

-No, unas compañeras me invitaron a salir- Suspiró mientras miraba un poco al suelo- Pero lo anularon de repente

-Ya veo…- La rubia pecosa parecía tranquila ante tal caso aunque no era sorpresa que Annie era algo popular por su talento en el piano sino en reputación como buena estudiante y distinguida dama de sociedad a pesar de sus humildes orígenes

-¿Pasa algo Candy?- Preguntó la pelinegra notando el silencio de su amiga

-Nada, solo preguntaba- Sonrió infantilmente con los ojos cerrados haciendo que la ojiazul quedara en silencio, algo extrañada pero supuso que era algo sin importancia. En menos de nada se acordó de un asunto

-Por cierto Candy, si no estás ocupada esta noche, ¿Por qué no…?- En ese instante se sonrojó mientras jugaba con sus dedos, cosa que daba algo de gracia a la ojiverde

-¿Qué quieres decir Annie?

-Ya sabes ver una noche de películas conmigo en tu cuarto y…

-¿Pasar la noche juntas? Está bien- La chica rubia sonrió algo pícara haciendo que la ojiazul quedara algo callada, le costaba creer que ella como su amiga eran amantes pero aun así era agradable su compañía, esa noche irían a ver películas en el cuarto de la pecosa ojiverde, en ese caso verían películas de terror después era divertido ver ese tipo de cosas y más con la persona que amas, Annie sola no se atrevía pero cuando Candy estaba a su lado era bastante distinto

La ojiazul agregó otra cosa más

-Ah cierto, me quedan unas latas de cerveza de la otra vez

La pecosa quedó en pausa mientras de pronto una mirada de interés pero mezclada con algo de celo y enojo como si algo desde algún momento la estuviese molestando, pareciera que la ojiverde recordara cierto incidente que tuvo con otras estudiantes esta mañana

-¿Qué pasa Candy? Te ves extraña

-Hmm…-Hacía un puchero de enojo hasta en la normalidad mientras decía con una voz algo tonta mientras la pelinegra estaba con un gota en su cabeza, a veces su amiga se pasaba de tonta y de en vez en cuando a una testaruda.

(…)

Finalmente Annie estaba viendo con Candy una buena película de terror, eran las diez de la noche y como era de esperarse la pobre pelinegra se aferraba del brazo de la rubia ojiverde como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por otro lado, Candy estaba viendo bastante entretenida el film y enumerando todo ese rollo que componen en las películas, efectos especiales, fallos en la trama y errores secuenciales.

Por cada escena particularmente aterradora era buen motivo para que Annie gritara y saltara del terror mientras abrazaba a su rubia pecosa, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la ojiverde se rió divertida, era la misma pequeña llorona de siempre

-La idea de las películas fue tuya mi querida Annie- Apuntó la rubia pecosa mientras juntaba su frente a la de su amada la cual seguía abrazándola dejando algo inmovilizada a la pecosa ojiverde que seguía mirando la cinta como si nada

-¡Lo mismo pasó cuando fuimos a esa casa embrujada en verano! ¡Quería que te asustaras!

-¿Y…?

-¡Pasó exactamente lo mismo!- Se quejó sin soltarse de la rubia fornida

-Pff, eso no da miedo, sólo son gente disfrazada, efectos cutres y aparte no es real- Explicó con toda la calma del mundo

-Candy, ¿Qué no hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo?- Preguntó la pelinegra pero sin mirar a su amiga

-No le temo a nada, tuve suficientes desgracias por parte de Eliza y Neal como por Susana para saber a que le temo y a que no- Ahora miró a su amiga- ¿Y a ti que te teme Annie?

La mencionada quedó callada pero sin soltarse de su amada chica pecosa

-A perderte…

-…- La respuesta de Annie obligó a Candy a abandonar su posición y en menos de nada miró a su amiga con un fuerte sonrojo y un gesto sorprendido. La pelinegra le devolvió la mirada de una manera solemne, dulce y firme.

-Eso es lo que me da más miedo, un día levantarme, llegar al salón y no verte. A no sentir tu voz o no sentir tu mano en la mía. Esta es la idea que más me aterra

-Annie…

La rubia decidió apagar la tele mientras decidió prender las luces para preparar su cama, su pequeña cama matrimonial mientras la pelinegra decidió irse al baño, la rubia quedó inmóvil al sentir la puerta del pequeño baño cerrarse, a lo cual decidió caminar en silencio para mirar con detenimiento a su amiga que estaba vistiendo una chaqueta verde y una pequeña pantaloneta negra lo cual hizo volar la imaginación de la rubia.

No era una voyeurista pero desde ese incidente con esas dos chicas no le despegaba un ojo a la ojiazul, ese cuerpo, esos ojos, ese cabello, esa actitud, todo de ella era todo suyo. Desde que la conoció siempre había pensado aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie pero…

Quería encerrarla para siempre y no dejar que ninguna otra persona la mirara, ella era su novia y ella tenía que tomarse ese derecho… ¿Qué cara pondría su amada amiga si se entera sobre esos pensamientos?... Por algo amenazó a las dos cómplices de Eliza con una espada de madera y la posible razón por la que ese par de perras falderas purgaban sus actos en el hospital.

La rubia no debía estar mucho tiempo a lo cual se apartó con tal de acostarse o sentarse en la cama, como se esperaba la pelinegra se acomodó a su lado mientras se acostaba de lado mientras la ojiverde miraba arriba pero aprovechaba el momento menos oportuno para sofocarla con sus labios y en ese caso poseer y morder cada rincón de su cuerpo e impregnar sus marcas como suyas… Ella era suya, de nadie más.

Las dos chicas finalmente estaban en la cama pero Candy de alguna manera no quitaba el visto a su amiga, esa pijama, ese short le hacían morder los labios cada que los veía… Esas piernas sobre todo sus muslos, quería dejar una buena mordida ahí. Su trasero, ok no era una pervertida, pero cuando la veía en esos trajes de baño sobre todo en bikini o en bañador, ese pequeño pero pequeño movimiento de glúteos… Por alguna razón la excitaba.

Su cintura era propia de una especie de celebridad… ¿En serio? Era más… Una diosa, no entendía como su amiga lograba de alguna manera pulir esa belleza, ese abdomen fino y sensual pero digno de una refinada debía tomarla con ambas manos y la cereza del pastel eran el cuello y los hombros, los cuales en sí formaban una corona la cual la ya ahora demente como posesiva Candy quería tener a toda costa.

Candy no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la morena, Annie se sentía algo incomoda de la forma en que la pecosa la miraba, sentía como si era mirada de ojos verdes la quemara como si la enviara al infierno. Trataba de evitar que sus ojos se encontraran, pero cada vez que volvía a la vista esmeralda, la seguía observándola y eso provocaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Era como esa mirada que hizo esta mañana, quizás era un bufido pero aun así se sentía como mirada llena de posesión o de querer tener algo entre sus manos

-Candy

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Annie?

-Te la has pasado mirándome desde las clases, ¿Tengo algo en la cama?

-No, lo siento… Ehehehe- Le dio una de sus risas tontas

La pelinegra se acostó de lado mientras la rubia aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla esta vez por la cintura, era algo infantil pero eso lo toleraba ya que rara vez su amiga se pasaba de cariñosa con ella aunque comúnmente la abrazaba por el cuello o la cintura pero esta noche, la forma en si era rara y distinta, eran novias pero no llevaban ni el medio año de pareja a lo cual el momento del abrazo en sí era raro.

Annie: -Candy…

Candy:-Dime Annie, ¿Qué piensas de esa chica japonesa?

Annie: -¿Cuál chica?

Candy: -Con la que practicas piano, esa pelirroja que casi se parece a un tipo

Annie:- Ah, Maki Nishikino

-Exacto

-Bueno, creo que Maki-san es muy responsable y admiro sus habilidades en el piano

-Mmm…

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Curiosidad

-Candy, deberíamos haber dormido hace unos minutos

-No quiero…

-¿Cómo? Ya son las once de la noche y aparte, ¿No deberíamos…?

-Quiero estar contigo

Candy seguía abrazándola por la cintura, bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro derecho de la morena. Su nariz estaba a milímetros del cuello de Annie, por lo que la rubia pecosa no pudo evitar al embriagarse de su aroma.

-Hueles muy bien, Annie- Le decía adetrandose más al cuello de la chica, al punto en que la punta de su nariz estaba rozando con la piel

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?- Decía entre risas- No hagas eso, me hace cosquillas

-¿Te da cosquillas? Entonces si hago esto…- Recorrió la piel de su cuello usando sus labios, solo rozando suavemente, nada más que eso

-Candy…

-Sólo un pequeño consejo, Annie…

La rubia pecosa con delicadeza la mano derecha de su amada sobre todo la muñeca, dirigió esa parte a la espalda mientras tanto un apretón desde esa mano hasta la espalda, la pelinegra estaba absorta ante tal acto extraño como exagerado de su amiga, apretaba los dientes mientras ésta de alguna manera tenía una especie de mirada ensombrada, cubierta por los mechones de su cabello como si algo la enfadara.

Annie la había llamado, pero lo había hecho tan bajito que Candy ni cuenta se había dado

-Candy… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La rubia apretó más la muñeca contra la espalda haciendo que la pobre ojiazul apretara los dientes ante el dolor

-Oye, Annie- Su voz era baja como madura, como si pretendiera algo entre manos sobretodo viendo la integridad de su amiga- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y ser un poco más cuidadosa?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Una mano tocaba su mentón mientras la pecosa acercó su boca a la oreja como si le quisiera susurrar- Esas compañeras tuyas, Luisa y María… ¿Sabes lo que planeaban?

La pecosa bajó su tono y le susurró ya que probablemente su amiga se sentía incomoda como indignada ante ese tipo de temas, cosas excesivas entre adultos

-Querían violarte…- Los azules de la pelinegra se encogieron aunque de alguna manera entendía el por qué no se dio un encuentro con Luisa y su otra amiga, un poco más y ese sería el fin, Candy la había salvado pero no entendía el por qué le aplicaba esa llave… Pero no aceptaba esa información, no se la esperaba pero no se la creía.

-Eso… Es mentira

-No miento…

-Pero…

-Ah, no te preocupes mi amor…- Sonrió infantilmente mientras cerraba los ojos- Todavía no les he hecho nada pero les he dado una pequeña advertencia

La pelinegra quedó muda mientras la pecosa ahora planearía usar su mano libre para explorar la anatomía pero por ahora debía jugar a ser la chica posesiva y celosa, de eso estaba la última expresión… Estaba celosa de que alguien hablara con ella, celosa de aquellas personas con quienes aprendía el piano, estaba celosa de todos.

La chica más que su novia, era su propia propiedad, su pertenencia, su tesoro valioso, nadie más que ella debía conocer ese lado intimo más que sólo Candy.

-Cariño- Su voz era profunda como algo seductora- Si alguien te agarra así, ¿Cómo piensas escapar?

-¿Qué…?

-Intenta escapar Annie…- Poner a prueba a esa ojiazul, era la meta de la pecosa para ver si ella era capaz de huir y hacerse valer por sí misma mientras una mano hurgaría en su cuerpo, sólo de esa manera demostraría que era digna de estar a su lado.

Annie ya le había llamado, pero no podía hacer nada aparte de que su voz estaba baja debido a la fuerte llave y para colmo un cruel ruido de forcejeo alertaría a los cuartos vecinos como a las monjas que estaban de guardia.

Candy ya no se podía contener y sin pensarlo comenzó dándole besos en el cuello, sutiles de primera, pero luego la sutileza la dejó de lado y sus besos se convirtieron en unos más pasionales dejando rastros de saliva con cada beso que le proporcionaba.

Parecía que ese era un punto débil en el cuerpo de la pelinegra, porque no pudo retener el pequeño quejido de placer que se escapó de sus labios, pero quien podía culparla, si los besos de la rubia pecosa la hacían sentir tan bien… Era como descargas eléctricas que le ponía la piel de gallina.

La mano libre de la pecosa comenzó a meterse por debajo de la camiseta verde que traía puesta, acariciando su abdomen, subiendo hasta llegar a sus senos. Annie no se había dado ni cuenta en que momento Candy le había desabrochado el sostén, pero lo había hecho y la tenía a su merced, el suave toque, el modo en que la ojiverde ejercía presión y acariciaba su seno derecho la estaba haciendo conocer sensaciones que no sabía que existían y además de eso su centro…

No sabía explicarlo, pero sentía como si algo ahí dentro latiera. Desesperadamente necesita más de las caricias de su amiga, quería que la tocara que su propio subconsciente le decía que no debía hacerlo, que no debía sentirlo… Candy en estos momentos era un peligro.

-¡Para Candy!... No…

-Ah, lo siento… Así no es la cosa- Le susurró seductoramente al oído, acto seguido le dio unas pequeñas mordidas, lo cual tuvo el resultado que la castaña esperaba mientras su mano libre subía la camiseta para dejar al menos un amplio espacio para jugar con el seno izquierdo, en verdad Candy tenía un lado bastante dominante como molesto.

-Vuelvo a repetirlo… ¿Cómo piensas escapar?- Su mano ahora hurgaba sobre el seno izquierdo mientras la pelinegra trataba de soltarse, forcejeaba lo bastante como soltarse pero era inevitable que la pecosa ojiverde era muy fuerte y eso que la doblegaba con una mano y la tocaba con la otra.

-¡Para, para! ¡No, no!- Suplicó pero la rubia hacía oídos sordos

-Intenta escapar, Annie

-¡Sueltame!

-Que patética, ¿Quieres más?- Un tono de burla y superioridad se escuchaba de su boca, no conforme con eso la posesiva Candy ahora iba al centro de la ojiazul, soltó un gemido cuando la pecosa comenzó a bajar su mano libre hacía su pantalón y toqueteó su intimidad por encima de la ropa interior.

-Si no lo intentas- Una vez más usó ese tono seductor y bajo mientras su boca quería probar ese cuello de cisne, probablemente la nuca- Tendrás que afrontar las consecuencias- La posesiva Candy comenzó a frotar por encima de la ropa interior de Annie con su mano libre, mientras la otra mano mantenía la muñeca de su amante contra la espalda y con sus labios besaba su cuello, dando pequeñas mordidas y succionando de vez en cuando pero su táctica preferida era lamerle la nuca.

La ojiazul estaba en estado de éxtasis, cada caricia, cada beso que le daba la pecosa ojiverde acarreaba una nueva sensación que contribuía a su estado. Mientras tanto Candy seguía flotando contra la ropa interior hasta que sintió que algo húmedo impregnaba en sus dedos… Logró lo que quería, ahora era tiempo de proceder con uno o dos dedos dentro para llevar a cabo la fase final de propiedad absoluta.

Pero… En un momento repentino Candy paró al ver que su amiga ojiazul estaba temblando mientras se escuchaban unos sollozos pequeños y unos lamentos como de alguien a quién golpean y mucho… La pobre Annie estaba sumida en un estado de tristeza y llantos mientras imploraba en medio de su voz ahogada

-Para por favor… Te lo suplico…- Cayó en un pequeño y sonoro llanto, al menos esos lamentos no eran lo suficientes para despertar a alguien, en verdad estaba bien hecho pero en lo demás…

-Así no… No lo quiero así…

Fue cuando la pecosa se dio cuenta que su amada pelinegra estaba llorando. No lo entendía, estaba tan feliz de que su mejor amiga se estuviese haciendo sentir de esa manera, pero ahora estaba llorando y eso no le gustaba. Las sensaciones de hace un momento habían dejado de ser importantes, ya no existían y en su lugar dejaron un fuerte dolor proveniente de su corazón, se sentía como nostalgia, sentía que estaba perdiendo a Annie y tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Decidió soltar la muñeca izquierda de la espalda mientras la pobre pelinegra se apartó un poco de la rubia, en serio se había pasado de la raya con ella. Por otro lado la pecosa se miraba la mano, en verdad pareciera que no era ella misma, quería demostrarle a su amiga que era su pertenencia, era su dueña y posiblemente padre de sus hijos (Si es que la ciencia lo requiere).

Pero consiguió solo más tristeza a la pobre ojiazul y todo por unos celos estúpidos con una japonesa de cabello corto y aparte de las dos cómplices de Eliza

-Annie… Lo siento

-¿Puedes marcharte por favor?- Ordenó la pelinegra quién tenía una voz baja pero mezclada con el ahogo que le ocasionaba su llanto- Necesito estar sola

La rubia decidió marcharse al baño y quedarse sentada ahí, ¿Qué le había hecho? Sólo quería demostrar cuánto la amaba pero aun así la ojiazul la estaría odiando… Ni modo, le tocó dormir en el sector de la ducha mientras la pobre pelinegra se hundía en el llanto entre sus sabanas.

Cuando Candy se levantó del baño, caminó hacia su cuarto y obviamente la chica de ojos azules no estaba ahí y aparte arregló la cama, desde entonces desde la mañana se ignoraron sobre todo Candy quién no daba la cara a su amiga por completa vergüenza como también por culpa, en verdad se excedió con intentar tocarla, al menos no llegaron a mayores.

Ese pequeño tipo de ignorancia duró como dos días y una noche, era en ese mismo instante y tiempo donde la pelinegra estaba acostada en su cama mientras estaba acostada de lado, hasta la misma le dolía que hallaran peleado pero ella misma se lo merecía, desde dos días no veía a la pecosa a la cara… En el salón comúnmente la rubia se sentaba al lado pero Patty prefirió cambiarse el puesto, estaba notando la problemática pero no de su relación, de hecho ignoraba que existía algo más.

En los recreos, la rubia se sentaba en la colina de ese estricto colegio sea jugando en su móvil o escuchando música metal, o en la cena se apartaba en un lugar más apartado sin verle en la cara a su novia… En medio de la ignorancia tuvo el típico pleito con Terry Grandchester pero no llegaron a los golpes ni nada y en los pasillos se anduvo con el móvil tratando de olvidar la casi violación de su amiga.

Ahora Annie estaba en su cuarto mientras estaba acostada en su cama y de lado, veía ese móvil mientras había una galería de fotos de Candy con ella en el arcade de las cuales había una donde ambas eran niñas, la ojiazul tenía el cabello corto en ese entonces mientras la pecosa estaba detrás, abrazándola por el cuello mientras sonreía con un guiño de ojo.

La ojiazul sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta, en eso se levantó para ver quién era… Candy estaba ahí con una cara larga y mirando al menos al suelo donde obviamente la vergüenza la estaba matando por lo de hace tres noches, su cabello espeso le nublaba la cara dando a entender que también la echaba de menos.

-Candy…

-Aquella noche… Me… He pasado- Su voz era bajita pero un poco quebrada y en ese instante se inclinó un poco su espalda en señal de un "Lo siento", eso dejó algo muda a la pelinegra pero en realidad Candy no era del todo la causante, era ella misma esa causante. Si hubiera sabido de antemano que Luisa como María trataban de violarla al menos no tendría problemas o al menos no tendría clases de piano con esa nipona de nombre Maki, no se daría tal caso.

Y hablando de hace tres noches, por alguna extraña razón, a pesar de que Candy hurgaba sobre sus pechos como frotando sobre su centro… Aunque no lo creyera, le gustó…

La pelinegra desde aquella noche venía pensándolo durante un buen rato. Seguía preguntándose porqué había detenido a Candy aquella noche y por fin había dado con una respuesta satisfactoria: Su mente racional, aquella a la que había aprendido a escuchar toda su vida, desaparecía por completo al estar bajo el embrujo de la pasión de la pecosa, presa de sus besos, a merced de sus manos, a esa mirada franca, poderosa y llena de amor que parecía taladrarle los sentidos.

Ella, que siempre escuchaba a la parte racional de su mente, de repente se sentía en blanco y en un terreno totalmente nuevo e incomprensible. Lo pensó mejor durante ese tiempo, quería experimentar y explorar aquello que no conocía. Quería hacerlo de verdad, quería estar con la ojiverde. No había ningún motivo para estar nerviosa o para detenerla.

-De hecho- Irrumpió Annie deteniendo a su amiga- Yo he pensado en tus sentimientos- Hizo esa mirada llena de timidez inclinando un poco la cabeza, ladeando la mirada pero ahora se estaba tocando el brazo izquierdo

-Y la verdad es… Es que me he sorprendido, no me había dado cuenta del error que iba a cometer con Luisa y María- Se rascó el cuello mientras reía tontamente- Soy muy torpe, no me esperaba que tú te enfadaras por mí, es comprensible.

Miró fijamente a su amada, quería al menos agradecerle lo que hizo por ella, quizás la pecosa se pasó de largo con darle una paliza a esas dos pero al menos tenía un motivo claro: Su bienestar como su integridad, por la persona que se ama hay que hacer todo por proteger y querer aunque puede haber casos en que pasamos la línea para dar en claro con quién no meterse.

-Lo que haya pasado en aquel entonces, no quiero volver a pasar por ello… Pero yo también tengo algo de culpa- Se inclinó mientras decía ese "Lo siento" aunque su voz era y siempre era de tono muy dulce.

La pecosa dibujó una leve sonrisa mientras daba unos pasos cerca de la ojiazul, frente a frente, quizás tenían la misma edad y algo de la misma estatura pero en pocas instancias, Candy era un poco alta que la pelinegra. La pecosa ojiverde miraba con pena a su amiga, temía que volvería a hacer de las suyas como aquella noche a lo cual debía bajarle la intensidad si es que ésta se manifestara.

-Annie… ¿Te importa si te abrazo?

-Adelante…- Sonrió francamente con unos ojos cerrados mientras la rubia abría y extendía sus brazos hacia su cuerpo con el suyo, era raro pero eso no importaba, era su novia y nada podría cambiarlo

-Lo siento mucho… Annie- Murmuró mientras abrazaba a su novia por la cintura, bajó su cabeza y la apoyó en el hombro derecho de la ojiazul.

-Solo quiero… Que me quieras como yo a ti… Pero después de lo que te he hecho es absurdo desearlo, porque posiblemente me odias por eso -Decía Candy, se le escuchaba ahogada por tener la cara escondida.

La pecosa aun la abrazaba desde atrás y mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la ojiazul. La tímida se soltó, trató de encontrar la mirada de su amada, pero ésta estaba mirando al suelo con vergüenza. Annie se acercó, puso sus manos una en cada mejilla de Candy, obligándola a que sus ojos se encontraran. No había rastros de la rubia alegre y divertida que ella conocía.

-Candy… ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Lo siento Annie

-¿Crees que aquella noche me estabas haciendo daño o abusando de mí? Porque todo estaba bien hasta que te detuviste

-De hecho, tú lloraste y pediste que parara

-Bueno, el punto es que no me gusta verte así Candy, aunque siempre diga lo contrario me gusta esa chica divertida y buena onda que siempre sale con cosas raras… Amo eso de ti. Esta no eres tú y me siento horrible por ser la causante de tú dolor

Le sonrió con dulzura para luego abrazar su cuello, quería sentir esos labios y quizás su esencia como también ella la suya.

-Y no te disculpes por eso- Le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la rubia quedara sonrojada y con cara de idiota- Mis labios son tuyos, puedes hacer lo que gustes con ellos…

-Annie…

Lentamente la pelinegra se acercó hasta que sus labios quedaron sobre los de la rubia pecosa, permitiendo un leve rose entre ellos, ejerciendo suavemente presión hasta convertir ese rose en su mejor beso, no era la primera vez pero cada roce entre labios era mejor.

-Annie te quiero tanto- Sonrió lo mejor que pudo hasta que empezó el siguiente beso, rra uno diferente al que la ojiazul le había dado, éste tenía pasión contenida y desbordaba el amor que sentía por su amiga.

Ese fue el primero de una seguidilla de besos los cuales se iban poniendo cada vez más fogosos… Pero de pronto paró en seco

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar –-Murmuró Candy, apenada y aun enrojecida.

-Eso noté… - Respondió Annie en voz baja, liberando por fin las manos de su compañera para permitir un abrazo mutuo.

-Es tu culpa por oler tan bien - Le recriminó con un tono malhumorado- Y tu piel es muy suave, es imposible no querer tocarla… Y aparte es por ser muy sexy

-Candy, no digas esas cosas- Alegó, apenada. Suspiró profundamente ante el recuerdo del intenso cosquilleo y nervios en su estómago- Si quieres más tarde, ¿Podemos ir despacio?

-No prometo contenerme sola -Respondió con una sonrisa pequeña- Iremos al ritmo que quieras. Pero si las manos se me van, tendrás que detenerme -Rió- Si quieres…

-Bueno, en realidad no es como si hubiera algún riesgo al estar juntas, digo…- Miró alrededor del cuarto y cerró la puerta, menos mal que estaba entreabierta y aparte se sonrojó profundamente. – Las dos somos chicas.

-Trataré de ir despacio si es lo que quieres… Digo, no es como si supiera qué hacer, solo me dejo llevar – murmuró Candy contra la piel de su compañera. – No puedo evitarlo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Candy.

-Jejeje- La pecosa se rió tontamente mientras estaba sonriendo como idiota y algo sonrojada- Annie, tengo que disculparme por otra cosa

-¿El qué?- La ojiazul alzó una ceja

-¿Me prometes que no te enfadarás?- Tomó las mejillas de su novia mientras ésta

-De acuerdo…

-Bueno es que… No tengo brassier

-¿Eso es todo?

-Sí, de hecho a veces me incomoda… ¿Hay algún problema con ello?

-No, realmente…- Sonreía tontamente mientras una gota de sudor blanca se dibujaba sobre su cabeza, en menos de nada paró y en menos de nada se acordó de algo.

-Hablando de secretos, ¿Puedo decirte el mío?

-Claro…

-Verás- Bajó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos índices, el rubor le invadía la cara (A lo Hinata)- ¿Te acuerdas cuando visité a los Leagan?

-Sí… Lo recuerdo muy bien

-Bueno… Es… Que ese día aparte de la cinta que te dejé en el establo- Se puso roja y en menos de nada hizo un mohín- Dejé también colgadas a unas pantys y en ese entonces me llegó y…

Candy quedó de piedra, literalmente

-Y también, cuando me toqué por primera vez lo hice pensando en ti… Bueno con una foto que tomaste con Stear y Archie, y esa noche me hice… Cuatro veces… Ah y tengo una dokimakura con tu foto y una galería de fotos en tu celular

De Candy no estaba su presencia pero si una tumba enorme y blanca con su nombre inscrito con fecha de vida, murió a los 15 años y su epitafio era "Lo hizo hasta la muerte… Con tijeras"


End file.
